Infatuated
by Looking4MyEdward
Summary: What happened between Edward and Jessica before Bella came along? What made Jessica become so bitter towards Edward? Find out here. My first fanfic.
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

**Infatuated**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**Summary**

What happened between Edward and Jessica before Bella came along? What made Jessica become so bitter towards Edward? Find out here.

* * *

Jessica's POV

_Oh My God! _I thought to myself as I stared at the new additions to Forks High School sitting across the cafeteria. They were all so beautiful. I doubt whether a had seen more beautiful people before, even in the pages of a magazine. What were people like this doing in a place like Forks? They were all staring off in different directions. Not looking at each other or anyone else, not even seeming to talk to each other. Now and then i saw the gorgeous boy with the bronze hair scan the cafeteria with his eyes, but never rested on anyone. It was almost as if he was checking to see who was looking at them...

"Jessica! Were going to be late for class if you keep sitting there gawking! Come on!"

I was pulled out of my daze by Lauren.

"Sorry" I mutted. "Can you believe how beautiful they are! I've never seen anyone like that!" i whispered quietly.

"I know, you're not the only one that can see them you know. And, no offense Jess, but you haven't really been anywhere out of Washington so it doesn't surprise me."

Lauren was getting on my nerves lately. Just because her family had taken her to Hawaii last year she thinks she's Queen Bee at school. Well i'll show her. All in good time. I could tell she was already making plans to 'get' one of the new boys. Little did she know that i was planning a little something as well.

"Whatever Lauren. Let's go." i replied.

Of course i wasn't the only one staring at the kids. As we left the cafeteria i could see nearly half our year level still there, throwing side glances to the new guys.  
I had my Government class next, i wonder if one of the new students will be in there with me...

**ding ding ding**

"Damn it!" Now i was late.

Well none of the new, stunning students were in my Govt class, but in my last class the girl with the short, black spikey hair was there. She seemed as if she was in a trance. But then again, i guess they all looked like that at lunch as well.  
I settled myself in for the long hour of English. Watching the beautiful girl out of the corner of my eye. She was very beautiful and pretty. As i sat and watched her carefully i was becoming more determined to try and 'charm' one of the boys. That would show Lauren who was boss once and for all.

* * *

Finally out of class!  
_What a ridiculous waste of time! Why do they even have a subject called 'English'? What language do they think we speak? Japanese? _English was one of my least favorite subjects. 

As i walked towards the car park to go home, i saw them again. The new students were walking towards a brand new silver Volvo, but it didn't look like walking, it was more like...gliding. They looked so graceful. Especially the small black haired girl, who was in my English class. I was stunned for a moment, watching them again.

"Hey Jess...Jess? ...Jess!...JESS!!! Are you listening to me?" It was Lauren again. Couldn't she just shut up?

"WHAT Lauren?" i said as i turned to her.

"Are you still giving me a life home?" she asked.

How much i would have liked to say no, but i knew that if i did she would turn my reputation at the school into a complete disaster. Although i knew i would be able to do the same to her, it would be easier focusing my attention on the new people then with a petty rep war with Lauren. I had a plan in mind and i was not going to let anything get in the way of it.

"Yes, Let's go." And we headed towards my car.

* * *

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so please review and i am more then happy to accept any ideas you might have of where the story should go. Take Care. Review!**


	2. Yet Again

**Chapter 2: Yet Again**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Twilight, or any other book for that matter. Twilight and its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I have been through high school so many times in the past one hundred and six years I have lost count. It becomes quite tedious after a while but Carlisle says we must keep up pretences. A group of adopted teenagers living together and also being 'together' is odd enough in a town as small as Forks, there is no need to add to the suspicions by not attending school as well. But then again if I didn't attend the school, what else would I do all day to occupy myself?

Of course going to school and being the new students was never a small matter, we attracted quite a lot of attention. But this was to be expected. We do look very appealing to our prey but their natural instinct tells them to stay away from us, although they are unaware of exactly how dangerous we can all be.

_Edward! Anything interesting?_

My brother Emmett asks me through his mind. I let our a sigh, I know what he wants to hear, but telling him that some of the girls think he is handsome and that the guys find him intimidating will just make his head bigger.

I sigh and look from one side of the cafeteria to the other, as if I was just taking a look at my surroundings, but Emmett knew I was just saying 'No'. He then went back to thinking about Abba songs.

I hated it when he did this, so I frowned at the table and tried to block him out.

I had been around long enough to know the repetitiveness of the human mind, so it didn't surprise me to know that the new classmates around me were all thinking the same things.

_They are so beautiful. What are they doing in Forks? _

Blah blah blah. If you've heard it once, you've heard it a thousand times!

"Jessica! Were going to be late for class if you keep sitting there gawking! Come on!" I heard from across the cafeteria. I looked out the corner of my eye and noticed for the first time, one girl, apparently Jessica, blatantly staring at me and my family. It seemed a bit odd, seeing as her instincts should have told her to back off.

"Can you believe how beautiful they are! I've never seen anyone like that!" Jessica said. Although she was whispering, my sensitive hearing allowed me to pick it up. I chuckled to myself inwardly.

_Jessica is such an idiot. She's probably trying to get one of the guy's attention by staring like that. She looks like a drunk. And what does she think she's doing with her hair?! Anyway their not THAT beautiful, they don't even have a tan. They should go to Hawaii like me to get one, but they probably couldn't afford it…._

I tuned myself out of that Lauren girls thoughts. It was most obvious she was self absorbed but I could see in the back of her mind that she was ticked off that she was not getting much attention today at all.

Before I could tune out their thoughts, Lauren thought something that caught me. Some sort of plan to 'get' one of us? Haha! Emmett will love to hear that one later. And not just one plan, but two. Jessica was thinking almost the same thing.

I would have to keep an eye on those two, just so they don't come rummaging around and find out our secret somehow. It was always best to be safe rather then sorry. And we had already had a few close calls in the past.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Please message me with things to do to Jessica if you have any. I'm open to any ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review! Thanks fo reading!**


	3. The Game

**Chapter 3: The Game**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Twilight, or any other book for that matter. Twilight and its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Thanks for your ideas ****Truelove 4ever****. I will try to do a bit of each maybe.**

Jessica's POV

Well, today's the day to start my plan to get Edward. He will be mine!

* * *

Yesterday I found out that all of the new kids were adopted by the new doctor at the Forks hospital, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Mum said he was really handsome but he has a wife already, Esme Cullen. Their 'children' were Rosalie Hale, who was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her long blonde hair came down to her waist and she had a slim figure but still had curves that made her look even more gorgeous. But she always looked bored. I knew that she was probably worse then Lauren. She had 'snob' written all over her face. 

Her brother was Jasper Hale. He had blonde hair and was tall and muscular. He wasn't bulging with muscles but he wasn't lanky either. He seemed sort of nice, I guess. But he always stuck with his 'family' and didn't go near anyone.

Emmett Cullen was the biggest guy I have seen. He had brown curly hair and he was the tallest of them all and had the biggest muscles. You didn't want to make him mad, I'm sure of it.

Alice Cullen was petite. She was the smallest and had short, spiky, black hair. She looked like she was going to jump out of her skin from time to time. Someone eating too much sugar I guess.

And finally, there was Edward Cullen. He was by far the most beautiful of them all. Even Rosalie I think. He looked like a model. The way his bronze coloured hair fell into his eyes sometimes was enough to make any girl swoon. He must have been the youngest of the group, his looks were boyish then the other two and although he was tall he wasn't as muscular as the others either, but he still looked quite strong. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, and luckily enough, he seemed single.

My mother had been talking to her friend, Lisa, on the phone the other night. They were talking about the Cullens and Hales and how all of them were coupled up, except Edward. I decided to take that as a sign.

* * *

On Thursday morning I had come up with a plan to get to know Edward. I always thought that the best way to get a guy was to become friends with his family. I thought I might try Alice as she seemed the nicest out of all of them and she was Edward's sister after all. She was in my second period Geography class and, luckily for me, she didn't have anyone sitting next to her usually. 

As I pulled into the school car park I was feeling confidant that my plan would work. I noticed Edward's silver Volvo already in the car park which all of them came to school in. As I got out of my car I saw Edward walking across the school yard towards his first class, I smiled to myself as I looked at him.

_Why does he always have to look so fricking gorgeous?!! _I thought to myself as I watched him. And then I could have sworn a saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but I blinked and he looked the same as he had the second before. I must be imagining things?

I started heading towards class, but then I heard Lauren's voice calling. I turned instinctively thinking she was calling me but she wasn't.

"Hey! Hey you!" she called while running towards Edward. I felt my stomach drop as I watched her running towards him. She was wearing the skimpiest clothes ever!! Even worse then her normal ones. She was wearing a red lacy top, which i thought was basically see through, and a black skirt that sat low on her hips and only went halfway down her thigh.

I could hear them from here, even though they were a fair way away. I was sure Lauren was talking loudly just coz she knew this would piss me off.

"You're Edward, right?" she asked him. He gave her a strange look, and nodded his head. She continued talking, "Well I'm Lauren. I was just wondering if I could walk to class with you."

"I don't have any classes with you I think." He replied. I smirked coz she was making herself look like an idiot in front of him. Neither she nor I had any classes with Edward unfortunately.

"Oh, but you have English now right? I had to change my timetable around coz some of my subjects clashed." She gave him a smile, I think it was meant to be seductive but all it made me want to do was throw up.

_That lying little cow! Her classes were perfectly fine for the first 2 months of school and now there clashing!? That is bull! That cheater! When I get my hands on her…_

As they walked off towards the English building together, I felt furious! So, she wants to play dirty does she? Well then, the game is on!!!

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. It's gonna be a long day

**Chapter 4: It's gonna be a long day…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing. Unfortunately.**

**AN: I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I have no excuse, except that i'm too lazy for my own good. So sorry. I will try to get the chapters out quicker for you….however I will need something in return. Hhmm….I know I know, reviews!!! Perfect. Deal? Okay, cool.**

**On with the story….. **

Lauren's POV

I had to get up especially early this morning to get ready for school. It was all for Edward of course. I had never gotten this dressed up (or rather, down) for any guy before, but this wasn't just ANY guy. This was Edward Cullen!! Too hot to be a model but sexy enough to be a god…..

_Are god's Greek? Coz if they are shouldn't they be like, really tanned and stuff. It's meant to be like, sunny all the time in Grecian, isn't it? I think that's what the country is called…Nah…gods can't be Greek. Edward is too pale to be a Greek god. Maybe it's like, Antarctica gods or something… Haha, that's a weird word…Greek…Greek…Greek. Haha._

**(AN: Sorry I had to make a little fun at Lauren's intelligence)**

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. Anyway I had to look extra hot for Edward, not that I didn't look hot normally, but I thought since he is like totally super hot I should look totally super hot too. It just seems right for the future 'best looking couple in the school' to look totally hot together.

I tried on about 10 different outfits before I settled on the perfect one. I slipped on my bright red lace lined top, which would be very eye catching, and my black mini skirt. This would be sure to lure Edward in. No one can resist me. It would be a bit cold wearing a mini skirt and this top but Edward is so totally worth it. The only thing that was standing between Edward and me was of course, Jessica.

I would have to do something about her before she became too much of a pain in my side. I began to apply my makeup and couldn't help but smile at myself as I imagined the look that would be on Edwards face when he would see me. Jessica might be a little smarter then me, but she couldn't hold a candle to me in the looks department.

I finished my makeup and went to look at myself in my full length mirror. Of course, I looked absolutely perfect. And with one last glance in the mirror I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs to school. This was going to be a great day...

Edward's POV

As i stepped out of the car, i knew this was going to be a very long day!

Last night Alice had gotten a vision of something that was going to happen within the next few weeks. It happened while i was out hunting, so i had no idea as to what it was. As soon as i got home from hunting i knew something was up because she kept repeating the 'Hamster Dance' song in her head and then translating it into different languages.

_"Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody it's the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey you don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove."_

How i loathe that song!

I began questioning her, but she would not give in at all! It was so infuriatingly frustrating!  
I knew that what she saw had something to do with me but all she could say to me was, "You'll find out soon Edward." And then walk off giggling to herself. Damn that little pixie i call a sister!

I was walking to first period English, an easy subject for someone like myself with over 106 years of knowledge, still thinking of what could possibly happen to me that Alice saw. I hated when my family blocked their thoughts from me.

_Why does he always have to look so fricking gorgeous?!! _I was sure those were Jessica's thoughts, i smiled to myself thinking of the countless people who thought i looked more beautiful then Rosalie. Something i chose to keep to myself as Rosalie in a rage over her looks was not something any of us wanted to go through...again. Oh those were some painful memories. The thought of them quickly wiped the smile from my face. Though there wasn't much of smile to begin with.

_Oh wow. There he is! He totally looks hot today, but then when doesn't he look, like, so pretty! Ha, pretty. What a stupid word. I am like so glad i could bribe that dumb receptionist bimbo. OMG, it's, like, Jess. This is so totally awesome, she is gonna be like, so pissed. This is gonna be totally fun!!_

Oh crap that is Lauren. How one person with an IQ as low as this can attend High School i will never know! I wonder what she bribed the receptionist to do? I hope it has nothing to do with Alice's vision...

"Hey! Hey you!" she called to me. I turned warily while at the same time hearing Jessica take in a sharp breath. I then saw why she did...Lauren was wearing the most revealing thing i had ever seen. Even Rosalie wouldn't wear clothes like that! On second thought, i wouldn't even call then clothes. Just left over bits of lingerie material that she stuck on. I tried to control it but i'm sure i had a look of disgust on my face.

Unfortunately she mistook my disgust for lust.  
_He is totally checking me out. Awesome. Take that Jess! We are totally gonna be like the best couple EVER! Couple...couple...that's a weird word too. Haha. Cou-ple. It's almost like coupon! Haha. Okay focus Lauren!_

My mind blanched at the path that her thoughts took. Definitely a below average IQ.

"You're Edward, right?" she asked me. I nodded, not trusting myself to be polite to this girl who was now thinking vulgar thoughts about myself. "Well I'm Lauren. I was just wondering if I could walk to class with you."

"I don't have any classes with you I think." i blurted out a little too quickly. I really wanted to be away from her. I, myself felt my own IQ dropping with every second i was near her.

"Oh, but you have English now right? I had to change my timetable around coz some of my subjects clashed." she smiled at me, which made me want to cringe away, but many years of perfecting my appearance to others allowed me to control myself. Jessica' thoughts suddenly started again

_That lying little cow! Her classes were perfectly fine for the first 2 months of school and now there clashing!? That is bull! That cheater! When I get my hands on her…_

So that was what the bribe for the receptionist was for. I would have to try to change my classes later...

I turned on my heel and continued towards my class, with Lauren following behind me.

I was right; this is going to be a very very long day...

**AN: Hey guys. I know that Lauren sounds less intelligent when you're reading her thoughts then when you're reading just what she is doing. I just thought it would drive you all absolutely INSANE if I typed like that the whole time I was writing in Lauren's POV. Sorry if I confused you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Pretty Please!!**


End file.
